Methods have been developed for transferring functional genes into mammalian cells. A primary technique is physical microinjection of specific cloned genes into the nucleus of individual tissue culture cells and into mouse fertilized eggs. Adult mice containing microinjected cloned genes in their genomic DNA have obtained.